darkageofcamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CloversMallRat
Hi CloversMallRat -- we are excited to have Dark Age of Camelot Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Friso says hello! Hello there I am Friso. I noticed that there was daoc wiki online. I am considering myself as an experience player. I Started as a beta test player in 2001 on the european servers (excalibur). I am still playing daoc mostly on the freeshards. I have runnned also an own freeshard called warcry dueing the lack of time i had to shut down the server. Nowadays i am bussy redevelloping a new server by the emulator Dawn of light. I wanted to create a daoc database and to register it here on wikia but i saw that you where already registered one. I would like to offer you my help with this wiki. I have already experience with wikia. I am the administrator of http://defensieweb.wikia.com a dutch military wikia. I hope to hear from you regards Friso Hey There! CloversMallRat, Hello there! I actually sent this to the wrong person at first on accident, but I think I found you: the founder. My name is Dave, and I work on the community team at BioWare Mythic. We wanted to thank you for all the work you have done on the DAoC wiki here, and are hoping that we can work together in the future! We would like to begin to add content to the darkageofcamelot.wikia.com wiki that you have started, but to ensure that we can have a bit of security on the pages, we would like to ask if you would be so kind as to give this account, BioWareMythic, Bureaucrat and Administrator status. Once you do we will work together to make sure that this wiki is the absolute best place for DAoC info. Here is hoping you will be willing to work with us! Otherwise we are going to have to choose a different spot for the 'official unofficial DAoC wiki.' Thanks a million, BioWareMythic 20:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC)